1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus connected, by way of example, to an ISDN, having a function for managing destination information and a polling transmitting/receiving function. The invention relates also to a communication method involving this facsimile apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a conventional facsimile apparatus, registration for one-touch dialing, abbreviated dialing or redialing is such that only the subscriber telephone number at the destination of the called party, or the abbreviated name of the subscriber in addition to the subscriber telephone number, is registered. As a consequence, in a facsimile apparatus connected to an ISDN, user-to-user information employed at the time of an outgoing call cannot be registered as data for one-touch dialing, abbreviated dialing or redialing.
Since the subscriber's telephone number and the abbreviated name of the subscriber are registered as the data for one-touch dialing, abbreviated dialing or redialing in the prior art described above, the following drawbacks are encountered in communication using user-to-user information at the time of an outgoing call:
(1) In a communication operation by one-touch dialing or abbreviated dialing, it is necessary to provide means for subsequently inputting user-to-user information.
(2) Since user-to-user information has not been registered, communication becomes impossible in a communication operation by redialing.
Further, in a facsimile apparatus, which is an example of a communication terminal connected to an ISDN and provided with a polling transmission function, the arrangement is such that when the called party's machine (the terminal on the side performing polling reception) is informed of the completion of polling standby (namely a state in which preparations for polling transmission have been completed), this is carried out by transmission/reception of a command or image data in B-channel communication or by voice in B-channel communication.
As a consequence, in a case where the calling party's own machine notifies the called party's machine of the fact that polling standby has been completed, this cannot be carried out unless the B-channel of the ISDN is connected as well as the D-channel.